


Summer

by Rashu89



Series: One Word Challenge [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, magical baby acquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashu89/pseuds/Rashu89
Summary: It's summer and all Stiles wanted was to enjoy his vacation with Derek and his dad. Of course, that was just too much to ask.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Everything is mine from the plot to all the grammar/spelling mistakes and other typos. But not the guys...

At the age of twenty-six, Stiles liked to think there wasn’t much that could surprise him anymore. Not after the whole werewolves-are-real reveal and the shit-show his life had become afterwards. Sure, there were still times when something he hadn’t thought could happen outside of the realm of his imagination actually happened, like when he and Lydia had dated for a while back in senior year of high school. Some other times it was something he had simply not seen coming at all such as he and Derek reconnecting after he had left for college; going from friends to lovers and eventually husbands.

 

Seriously. That one had been a pretty huge surprise all things considered, even after years of supernatural and plain common bullshit. But this put aside, he wasn’t easily thrown off kilter by unexpected events. If anything, he would say that he had become kind of an expert at reading signs, hints or whatever that could indicate that something fishy was going on. Which more often than not, made it hell for anyone to surprise him with a gift or a birthday party. Or anything of the like. The time when Derek had wanted to propose but didn’t know to go around about it was pretty good example.

 

The werewolf who wasn’t too keen on big speeches, despite his considerable efforts to use his words as much as possible, had kept skirting around the fateful question for weeks, causing Stiles to get increasingly suspicious. At first, he had just assumed that the guy was having seconds thoughts about them living together and looking for a way to tell him without hurting his feelings. Except that it had been over six months now and even though it had been a bit of an adjustment for the both of them, they were happy. Happy enough that Stiles could easily imagine himself spending the rest of his life with the other man and that was when it had finally clicked.

 

Because he was a shameless brat at heart he hadn’t made things easier for Derek, though, preferring to let his boyfriend stew for days instead until the latter eventually had had enough and blurted out a simple “will you marry me?” out of the blue while they were watching a baseball game on TV. And because Stiles really was a little shit he had answered with a casual “sure”, even going as far as to shrug his shoulders nonchalantly for more effect. And, unsurprisingly, that had earned him to be smacked with a cushion on the side of his head as the older male realized his proposal hadn’t been so much of a surprise after all.

 

( _On a side note, the mind-blowing sex they’d had afterwards had definitely been worth it, though)_ .

 

So yeah, whether it was intentional or due to some unknown sources ( _mostly Beacon Hills being a magnet for the crazy_ ), Stiles was rarely surprised by any of it and between you and I, he liked it better that way. Putting aside ones that were supernatural related, surprises in general had left him with more bad memories than good ones, starting with his mother getting sick and then dying when he was just a kid. It was too bad, however, that in spite of how much it had hurt to lose her, it had taken a few more years for him to start being more cautious of things unknown.

 

Thankfully, he wasn’t that young and stupid sixteen year-old anymore and he wouldn’t trade the comfort of an uneventful life for anything in the world, even if it used to sound like the most boring thing ever to him back then. That was the reason he and Derek had decided not to move back to Beacon Hills after he graduated and opted to settled down in a town a few hours away instead. It was close enough that he could still see his dad and friends more than once or twice a year, like they’d never really got used to when he had been studying in DC, while at the same time allowing him to get as little involved as possible into whatever was causing trouble in the town at the moment.

 

A choice he wasn’t necessarily proud of, considering a part of him still felt – and certainly would always feel – guilty for getting his best friend bitten by a feral alpha werewolf all those years ago. No matter how many times Scott assured him he didn’t blame him for that, or that he’d come to embrace his werewolf-y-hood and was even content with it now. Deep down, Stiles couldn’t deny it was rather uncool and selfish of him to leave his bro to deal with all the crazy shit alone when they both knew that none of this would have happened if he had been able to resist the thrill of danger and adventure the discovery of a dead body in the woods had provoked in him.

 

Although, technically, Scott wasn’t really alone since he had a whole pack to help and support him. And it wasn’t like he or Derek outright refused when their aide was needed. Sure, they weren’t jumping in excitement whenever it did happen but that was the least Stiles could do and fortunately, the ratio of life-threatening situations had steadily decreased over the last ten years. Enough for the Stilinski-Hale to visit their hometown outside of when there was some big bad on a killing spree to defeat more often and actually enjoy their time there. So it should have been expected that something would eventually try to challenge that.

 

It was three days in their stay at Stiles’ father’s, who had invited them over for the week so they could spend the 4 th of July together, when fate or whatever decided to remind them Beacon Hills and peaceful were two things that could never match as they found a baby on the Sheriff’s doorstep one late evening. They had been in the middle of a Batman movies marathon when Derek caught the sound of soft babbling. The way he slightly cocked his head to the side while trying to figure out where exactly it was coming from was what clued Stiles in and he was right on his husbands’ heels when the man abruptly stood up and headed for the door.

 

Without a word, the werewolf slowly reached for the knob before twisting it open in a swift move, as if ready to pounce on whatever or whoever was on the other side, only to freeze on his spot the next second. Despite the dread already forming in the pit of his stomach at the concerning reaction of the other, Stiles couldn’t keep his curiosity down and leaned over the tensed line of Derek’s shoulders to have a pick for himself. And he was in for quite a surprise when he saw the small being dressed in a light green sleepsuit with little bunny faces patterns and smiling up at them from the car seat he was currently lying in.

 

However, unlike his other half, he was quicker to recover from his shock and pushed the werewolf aside so he could pick the baby up. Well, that was what he had intended to do but he was stopped halfway by strong, familiar hands pulling at his arms until he was standing behind Derek who was staring at the infant suspiciously. Needless to say that out of the two of them, the older male was the wariest when it came to surprises and his first instincts when facing one were to protect those he loved from them. Even if said surprise came in the form of a seemingly harmless and extremely cute little baby. He just wasn’t about to take any chances.

 

An argument that Stiles perfectly understood and would even agree with on any other day but still found himself contesting because, cute little baby right here! Now he knew his reasoning was probably stupid but he couldn’t bring himself to believe someone would be cruel enough to use such an innocent being in their evil master-plan of world domination or whatever just as idiotic bullshit. The fact that he and Derek had been talking about having kids in the recent months was definitely not helping the matter much either and soon they were engaged in a word-fighting match that was only forced to an end when cute-little-baby started screeching in irritation; fat, ugly tears rolling down its chubby, rosy cheeks.

 

That and John Stilinski having enough to wait for them to reach a decision and taking the matter into his own hands. Literally as he pushed past the married couple to pull the baby into his arms before walking back inside the house as he tried to calm the little one down. It took a good ten minutes for the baby’s cries to subside into small sobs and hiccups; Derek’s eyes firmly locked on the its small figure the whole time, a deep a frown creasing his face as if he was trying to solve a difficult puzzle. His behavior doing nothing to settle that weird feeling that was bubbling inside Stiles’ chest and only causing the tension in the room to increase.

 

Half an hour later and they were joined by Scott, his mother and Deaton – although why the emissary had bothered to come along was a complete mystery to everyone, probably even to the veterinarian himself – per John’s request. In spite of all those years having to deal with the supernatural, the Sheriff still considered it as unfamiliar territories and if his son-in-law said there might be something weird with the baby, no matter how harmless and insanely cute it looked, then he wasn’t about to completely dismiss his opinion. After all that wouldn’t be the craziest thing to have happened. Really sick, yes. But still a possibility.

 

So he had called for back-up, just in case, which had made his own grown-up son sulk at his “betrayal” but better safe than sorry and now here they were. Sitting in his living-room, at the exception of Derek who was hovering near the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest in a defensive stance, now drilling a hole into the floor as he kept his gaze down. Although the TV was still playing in the background, the room was filled with awkward silence as no one dared to say a word until Melissa offered to check on the baby while they tried and talked about what course of actions they should take.

 

She didn’t fail to notice the hesitant look on Stiles’ face as she stood up from her seat on the couch and gently took the baby from John. The young man following her every move as he bit down at his thumb nervously, clearly torn between going with her and staying to partake in what was sure to be an unpleasant discussion. In an attempt to ease his worries, Melissa gave him a reassuring smile before heading out of the room only to pause mid step when she passed by her son whose face scrunched up in a mixture of confusion and awe as he suddenly exclaimed. “Dude, she smells like you guys!!”

 

For a few seconds Stiles was pretty confused himself, until his brain eventually caught up with the meaning of Scott’s words and his gaze zeroed in on Derek. The older man stared back with that same frown he’d been sporting since they had found the baby earlier, if only more vulnerable. And as Stiles looked into his husband’s eyes, searching for a confirmation, he couldn’t help but to notice how they were the exact same, mesmerizing shade of grey-ish green as the baby’s eyes and he felt his heartbeat quicken at what it possibly implied. Except that this couldn’t be possible! There was no way. Or was there…?

 

He glanced at the small being still in Melissa’s hold, taking in its features and picking out parts that were Derek’s ( _her small but already impressive eyebrows_ ) and the ones that were more his ( _that upturned nose and the shape of her mouth_ ). It seemed so obvious now that he was pissed at himself for not realizing it sooner. What with Derek’s behavior; the werewolf keeping his distance in case this was nothing but another way to hurt them. Stiles couldn’t blame him for being careful and silently prayed it wasn’t some kind of sick joke because otherwise there would be hell to pay. Of course, he wasn’t a bit surprised when he turned to Deaton for some explanation and the man couldn’t give them any proper answer.

 

Somehow it was kind of reassuring to know that some things just never changed and strongly refused to get his hopes up as the veterinarian said he would look into it. Shortly after he had left, Melissa looked over the baby, confirming that it was indeed a little girl as Scott’s nose had picked on. She was about six or seven months old and perfectly healthy. That was all Stiles needed to hear before he walked over to Derek, lacing their fingers together as he told everyone they were going to bed. They didn’t sleep. They couldn’t when there were too many thoughts whirling in their minds and their hearts were such an emotional mess.

 

They just lay there in Stiles’ old bedroom, with his back pressed against Derek’s chest and their legs tangled together; taking comfort in each other’s presence like they always did when either or both of them needed the reassurance. That night, however, felt like something was missing. Someone. It was a weird thought to have and even more difficult to accept. Yet they barely hesitated when muffled cries reached up from downstairs after a while; both men agreeing with a silent look before Derek walked out of the room only to come back moments later with the crying baby snuggled into his arms. 

 

Carefully, almost reverently, he lay her down in the middle of the bed before settling beside her small body and opposite to Stiles who shifted on his side so that were both shielding her from any possible harm. As if it was an old routine they had perfected years ago, they each reached out to the little being between them; slender fingers carding through soft dark brown hair tenderly while a strong and secure hand wrapped around a smaller one and rubbed soothing circles on the tiny palm with a thumb. They didn’t stop, even after she calmed down and fell asleep. The need to touch and make sure that she was really there and safe stronger than their own fatigue.

 

If anything, watching her sleeping peacefully was sort of relaxing and so the rest of the night went by with the two of them staring at the baby in front of them in astonishment, their baby.

 

A whole week later and they were ready to go home. The trunk of their car filled with baby stuff and their heart full of love for the new addition to their family. According to Deaton and his fellow emissary friends – or whatever they called themselves – magical baby acquisition was a thing. Like werewolves. Their theory was that to keep the balance, the universe or something had decided to grant them this little miracle as if to say “sorry for fucking you over so many times but hey, now you have a baby that is one hundred per cent yours, so we’re good right?”. Not that they were complaining.

 

Sure, the whole one hundred per cent made in sterek part was going to be hard to explain to those who weren’t in the know, let alone to hide considering she was their spitting image but that was so little of a worry compared to the joy of knowing she was theirs to keep. 

 

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the story of one of the biggest and happiest surprises to have ever happened in Stiles’ life. A surprise named Summer Stilinski-Hale for she was their little summer miracle.

 

+END+


End file.
